


Christmas Vacation

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [8]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Vacation

Harry parked the flying sub at the submarine base at Pearl Harbor. Lee was here for a meeting with submarine command. Unbeknownst to him, they had been kicked out of the institute until after the New Year. So essentially, he and Lee were on a Christmas vacation for the next two and a half weeks. He could think of worse places to spend the holiday than Hawaii. 

Securing the sub, he nodded to the sentries. He was due to meet Lee at the Royal Hawaiian hotel where they would spend a couple nights while the house he'd secured for them for the next couple of weeks was being readied. Two weeks in a secluded home with a private beach and no neighbours was just what the doctor ordered so to speak. He could sit in the shade and watch as Lee's body turned golden and they could spend evenings watching the sun go down and the stars rise. Maybe practice their celestial navigation, or not.

Climbing the steps at the end of the pier, he was concentrating on what they could do on their vacation, he didn't see Lee standing there until he ran into him. 

"Harry. What's going on? I thought I was coming home tomorrow."

"We've been kicked out of the office until after New Year’s so we are officially on Christmas vacation. We move into a house on the beach in a few days."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Looks like I need to do some Christmas shopping then."

"Looks like it Lad," Harry said with a laugh as he and Lee fell into step together. He'd been miffed when Katie and Jamie had kicked him out of the institute, but now that he'd made some plans, it was going to be nice to spend this time with Lee.


End file.
